


Indulge in a bit of time with me?

by LossOfWords



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Mild Angst, Not really angsty, Not really romantic, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Self Loathing, don't feel like doing tags uwu, fluffy tho, just nagito being nagito ya know, u can see them pining if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LossOfWords/pseuds/LossOfWords
Summary: Nagito and Hajime enjoy the weather on the beach together.





	Indulge in a bit of time with me?

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi, so i wrote these two boys a little bit ago, realized it was shit and deleted it, which prompted me to try again and make an effort this time. i know it's nowhere near perfect, and the pacing's a bit wonky, but i don't hate it and i hope you don't either!

A pale hand splayed upwards towards the sky, allowing sunlight to filter through, and hitting tired eyes more harshly than necessary. With a sigh, Nagito lowered his gaze from the endless mass of blue reluctantly, his eyes squinting in discomfort at the rays. 

 

Beneath his bare feet sand snuck into the crevices, ticklish and slightly irritating. Nagito couldn’t mind though, not with how warm the ground was. Beside him Hajime kept his shoes on, claiming that the sand was too hot, though Nagito suspected he just didn’t want to have to carry them.

 

Earlier that day Hajime had knocked on his cabin door, telling him that it would be a waste to stay inside on such a pleasant day, and then requested that they went to walk on the beach together. The request was suspicious considering how Hajime could stay in his cabin for days on end, but Nagito didn’t call him out on his hypocrisy. Not that the idea of going outside was unwelcome, seeing that Nagito didn’t allow himself to enjoy the weather too often. 

 

On the beach the breeze was steady, pushing Nagito’s unkempt hair into his face, causing him to tuck a few white strands beneath his ears. To his right Hajime was chatting idly about a photo Mahiru had taking of him, complaining lightly about how it didn’t favor him. It would be a lie to say that Nagito was really listening to the words, rather than focusing on the way that Hajime pronounced the syllables. 

 

Glancing around, Nagito noticed a bird overhead and watched it as it flew, wondering where it was going. How long it would take it to get there. 

 

His distraction must have allowed him to lose his footing somewhat, as he stepped into Hajime, who was halfway through a thought about a photography camp he went to briefly in middle school. The collision was light, only causing Hajime to stumble a couple of feet, though it still provoked an unreasonable feeling of loathing in him. 

 

How useless of him it was, to knock into someone who had already shown him more than enough kindness in requesting his presence. Especially when he hadn’t been paying much attention to what they were saying in the first place.

 

Lifting his hands he smiled, his eyes folding into halves. 

 

“Ah, my bad, Hajime, I’m sure it must be unsettling to have scum like me bump into you so unexpectedly,” he smiled, putting slighty darker emphasis on the word scum. 

 

Hajime looked more unsettled by his apology if anything, which wasn’t too surprising. Most of the things he said tended to irk the students around him; he grew immune to the strange stares and mutterings whenever he opened his mouth.

 

“It’s fine, I wasn’t even thinking about it,” the other assured, forever too kind. Nagito had told him before that it wasn’t necessary to lie, which frustratingly enough only drew out more of what had to be false assurance. 

 

Regardless, he dropped the topic, instead continuing to walk in what was now silence. The bird had left his field of vision.

 

He could feel Hajime looking at him in his typical critical way, so he waited. For the usual onslaught of questions, trying to understand the way he was, his morals, convictions, the way he spoke of himself as a “stepping stone”.

 

Those questions didn’t come this time though, instead a statement, which was if anything much more invasive and irritating. 

 

“You know, I don’t think you’re like garbage or whatever, you don’t have to apologize for existing next to me,” Hajime said, looking at Nagito with a sincerity that confused him.

 

“Ah, of course, you’re too kind Hajime…” he replied simply, keeping his usually chatty tone in an attempt to mask his disbelief.

 

“But I’m not too kind, this is just basic human courtesy,” he countered, frowning. “Why do you always make normal interactions out to be this huge thing?” So maybe this was going to turn out to be another questioning session.

 

“I’m just more appreciative of the little things,” Nagito said easily. “It’s enough that you want to spend time with worthless trash like me.” Hajime sighed and shook his head slightly, his cowlick twitching, a sight that nearly made Nagito laugh. 

 

“You say things like that too easily,” he muttered, kicking a bit of sand as he walked. 

 

Nagito just maintained his smile, not fully sure which part of his statement was considered strange. Maybe the more self deprecating parts made Hajime uncomfortable to listen to, despite their truth. 

 

Nagito glanced over to Hajime, who had now taken to staring at the sand as they walked.

 

“Perhaps I should have stayed in today,” Nagito mused, causing Hajime to jolt his gaze back up to him. 

 

“Why do you say that?” Hajime questioned, sounding disappointed to Nagito’s simultaneous confusion and delight. The idea of someone being upset by his lack of desire to spend time with him was almost exhilarating, but the fact that someone actually felt that way was hard to believe.

 

“You seem bored,” he replied simply, reflecting back on the fact that he had barely spoken prior to bumping into Hajime. It must have been dull, having to basically talk to himself, and Nagito hadn’t even bothered to say anything interesting. 

 

At that Hajime laughed, somewhat drily, before shaking his head again. 

 

“You’re a lot of things, but you aren’t boring,” he said simply, sounding too sure of himself for Nagito’s taste.

 

“I’m not boring huh? I can see that I suppose,” Nagito replied, though in his mind that referred to the obscure unlucky circumstances that came with his presence rather than his actual personality. 

 

Hajime’s lips twitched in what seemed to be amusement, before falling back down as his eyes travelled towards the sea. Nagito followed his gaze, noticing how the sun twinkled on the small waves. A gush of cool air followed the tide each time it swept about five feet away.

 

Hajime looked somewhat enchanted by the sight, before turning his attention to Nagito. 

 

“We should swim,” he said, and with a slightly bemused face he added, “Go on, strip.”

 

It took Nagito a moment to register that as a joke, but once he did he wore his normal casual smile and chuckled. 

 

“As much as I would love to, there’s too many things that could happen to you if we swam… My luck’s rather unpredictable, you know.” Pausing for a moment,he tilted his head. “I wouldn’t mind undressing, if that’s what you’re after.” 

 

Nagito intended this as a joke, hoping it would match Hajime’s sarcastic humor, but the momentary expression of mortification on Hajime’s face was worth the joke not landing. 

 

Holding his hands up, Nagito and openly laughed, reveling in the way that Hajime’s expression dropped, his lips strained as though he was trying not to laugh as well. After a moment Nagito sobered, though his smile remained.

 

“Really though, I’d hate for a shark to come out and tear your head off or something,” Nagito said, lowering his hands. 

 

“You say that every time though,” Hajime frowned. “Quit depriving yourself of fun experiences just because something _might_ happen.” 

 

Nagito sighed, and shook his head slightly. “You don’t think enough Hajime,” he chastised. “Deprivation or not, the likelihood of something tragic happening is well over fifty percent… I can’t bear the idea of you obtaining an injury due to my talent.” 

 

Hajime furrowed his brows, and then shrugged, carrying a sudden air of disinterest, though Nagito could tell it was feigned. 

 

“Fine, we can just waste a perfectly good ocean,” he huffed. 

 

“You could always come back by yourself,” Nagito offered. He didn’t want Hajime to get hurt, but he also didn’t want him to miss out on an experience if it was something he really wanted. 

 

Hajime shifted his eyes past Nagito back towards the sea, not replying to what the other just said. His expression was fixed into one of mild discomfort. Nagito felt a thought filter into his mind, and it caused a slow tug at his default laidback smile until it was pulled into something wider, more teasing. 

 

“You don’t want to be by yourself, huh Hajime?” he poked, reading the way that Hajime continued to stare at the sea, but furrowed his brows slightly more. 

 

“That’s okay, there’s no need to be embarrassed,” he continued, dropping the teasing tone for something more concerned sounding, though it wasn’t very genuine, which may have been teasing in and of itself. “If you really want someone to come with you to swim, just bring Chiaki, I’m sure she’d love to keep you company.” 

 

Hajime sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, before turning his gaze back to Nagito. He was slightly flushed, from warmth or embarrassment though was difficult to tell.

 

“Look, I don’t want to bring Chiaki. She’s great and all but…I don’t know,” he finished pitifully. “It’s not even that serious.” 

 

Nagito shrugged, dropping it. “Whatever you say Hajime,” he chirped.

 

Hajime’s olive eyes lowered in what seemed to be thought, the green orbs staring at shoelaces like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

 

“…I prefer your company,” Hajime mumbled, making a rather sad attempt to sound nonchalant. His usual cynical nature was masked by a newfound mortification.

 

Nagito blinked at this, taken by surprise at the somewhat sudden confession.

 

“I just mean that you’re a lot more interesting, and you never say no to hanging out, and–– holy shit, stop making that face.”

 

Nagito felt himself smiling stupidly at the praise, and quickly fixed his expression into one of barely maintained neutrality. His heart rate had increased drastically the moment Hajime said he enjoyed having him around, the words producing a swirl of sickening pleasure in his chest.

 

“My bad Hajime, it’s just so nice to hear such high praise from someone like you, aimed at someone like me,” he grinned. “I… ah, I enjoy your company as well.” His hands began to shake pathetically, and he found himself holding his forearms to try and still himself.

 

“Calm down,” the boy beside him said, bearing a face of concern that lessened Nagito’s high somewhat, causing the pleasurable swirl to lessen into a buzz.

 

“Sorry,” he laughed, letting go of his forearms. “Guess I got a little too happy, huh?” 

 

“Yeah, no shit,” Hajime smiled.

 

Nagito glanced around, noticing the sun resting in level with the water, producing a warm orange tone. The sky reflected on the waves, giving the illusion of a warm pinkish tea rather than the blue mass that it really was. 

 

“It’s starting to get late,” Nagito observed, turning to look back at Hajime.

 

“Yeah, we should probably head back,” he replied, shifting his feet to turn back towards the general direction of the cabins. “Let’s walk together,” he added, already walking. 

 

Nagito made an affirmative sound and jogged to catch up. 

 

The breeze from the ocean had begun to grow chilly, and Nagito found himself thankful that they were walking away. From this direction he could already see the moon beginning to creep into the sky, spreading darkness and stars in every direction.

 

They walked in silence, both of them observing the star littered sky. Nagito found the sight of it melancholy, and wondered if Hajime thought the same. Internally he hoped that the sight was a bit more positive for the boy next to him.

 

Nagito didn’t put his shoes back on, even when his feet hit the concrete.

 

Beside him Hajime seemed lost in thought, his eyes directed towards the sky but not particularly focused on it.

 

“Hey, Nagito?” he said, slowing his pace to a stop in front of Nagito’s cabin. 

 

“Hm?” the other responded, tilting his head. 

 

“Did you have fun?” Hajime looked over to Nagito, his expression serious, and oddly enthralling. The way that the sky was, melancholy for some strange reason, but beautiful nonetheless. 

 

Smiling, Nagito clasped his hands together. 

 

“I had lots of fun, Hajime! If you don’t mind being seen with lowly trash like me, I’d love to do something with you again soon.” Hajime’s face melted into a smile of it’s own, his features softened by the darkness surrounding them, moonlight giving them sporadic highlights.

 

“That’s good,” he said, and then added sincerely “I did too, really.” 

 

Nagito felt a warmth bud in his chest, akin to the pleasure he had felt about half an hour ago. At that moment, in the privacy of the night, Nagito felt that he could die and be content, with the way that Hajime looked at him as though he were something valuable. Like being around him was something he genuinely looked forward to. 

 

He couldn’t even care about his lack of impulse control when he wrapped Hajime into a hug, reveling in the warmth. The boy against him stiffened, before relaxing somewhat, returning the sentiment awkwardly. 

 

“Sorry Hajime, I’m sure it’s disgusting to have me touch you like this, I’m just really happy,” Nagito smiled, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. He smelled of something distinctly autumn esque that he couldn’t place the name of.

 

“N-no, it’s fine, I’m glad that you’re happy,” Hajime said sincerely, seemingly flustered by the sudden physical contact.

 

Pulling back, Nagito released Hajime from his hold, a smile still on his face. Different thoughts about how hopeful this entire encounter had been brewed inside of his mind, but for once he kept that speech to himself instead tilting his head and patting Hajime’s shoulder twice. 

 

“Well goodnight then, thank you again for inviting me out,” he beamed.

 

“Oh, well, goodnight,” Hajime replied dazedly, clearly suffering from whiplash. 

 

Waving him goodbye, Nagito entered his cabin, shutting the door behind him and locking it, and then exhaled through his nose with a slight shudder, gripping his forearms and laughing. 

 

He felt like a mess, elated like a teenage girl after being asked to prom, except his joy wasn’t so shallow. He felt profoundly happy, like he could run around the entire island twice and still have energy for days. 

 

Stumbling over to his bed, he crashed onto it, staring at his ceiling contently. 

 

Above him he could almost picture the sky, saddening to look at, but beautiful still. Perhaps it was sad _because_ it was beautiful, but unobtainable. 

 

He didn’t allow that thought to spoil his mood, though. Perhaps if he stretched out his fingers high enough, he would be able to grasp the stars, keep them to himself to look at whenever he felt sad.

 

Almost as if to attempt it, Nagito raised one hand above his head from where he laid. No stars fell between his fingers, just the sight of plaster ceilings with a strange water bubble on it. 

 

With a smile he lowered his arm and shut his eyes, allowing a darkness to slowly wash over him, his mind blanking.

 

It was weird, really, uncharacteristic. 

 

He almost felt hopeful.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading all the way through! i know it was a bit rough, but i really hope you enjoyed it. any criticism or compliments would be welcome, and kudos is always fun <3


End file.
